I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device of an automatic pencil sharpener.” In particular, the present invention relates to an improvement on the pencil selector panel which changes the position of the trigger switch with the rotation of the pencil selector panel to adjust the suitable pencil size.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A pencil is usually used in writing, artifact, and industrial drawing. In our daily life, there are various kinds of pencils (such as conventional, automatic, magic pencils, etc.). A conventional lead pencil has to be sharpened by a pencil sharpener from time to time. The wood covering the pencil lead needs to be sharpened into an appropriate conical shape to expose the lead. Therefore, it takes time to sharpen a conventional lead pencil manually. For most of consumers, it is difficult to sharpen the lead pencil manually into a good looking shape. The shape of the pencil will influence the mood of the user and may affect the way in which the user holds the pencil. Therefore, the pencil sharpening tools such as semi-automatic and automatic pencil sharpener are introduced into the current market. In general, semi-automatic pencil sharpener requires manual rolling forces to sharpen the pencil into preconfigured type by a rotary blade. Additionally, please also refer to the embodiment of FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3. The automatic pencil sharpener primarily comprises a rotary blade a1 powered by an automatic motor. The rotary blade a1 forms an angle with the axis of the pencil receiving opening a2. A switch component a3 is located in the inner side of the pencil receiving opening a2, The switch component a3 is designed to push the trigger a4. The trigger a4 covers a half of the pencil receiving opening a2. When in use, the pencil inserted into the pencil receiving opening a2 will push the trigger a4 which then releases the switch component a3 to start the motor, and drive the rotary blade a1 to sharpen the pencil b into an appropriate conical shape in a preconfigured angle. However, since the pencil receiving opening a2 is fixed, pencils with different sizes may not be inserted into the pencil receiving opening a2, and the sharpener will shake when the pencil of a smaller size is inserted into the pencil receiving opening a2. In order to solve this problem, a pencil selector panel a5 having a plurality of openings with different sizes was proposed so that the user can select an opening with a proper size by rotating the selector panel a5. However, in the conventional pencil sharpener, since the pencil is inserted into the opening to be in contact with and to push the trigger a4, the increased pressure on the pencil may make it difficult to insert the pencil into and remove the pencil from the opening.